You Can't Have Her
by kateg20
Summary: The gang starts college. Troy is ready to ask Gabriella to marry him. But there is only one problem, his roommate wants her for himself.
1. Will You Marry Me?

Troy Bolton walked into his assigned college dorm room. His parents Jack and Elaine Bolton followed him with some of his belongings. One side of the room was already me up with Troy's roommates stuff. The Boltons began to arrange Troy's side of the room. Mrs. Bolton made the bed while Coach Bolton and Troy carried more loads inside.

A couple of hours later, Troy said goodbye to his parents. He then sat down at his computer to see if his girlfriend had moved into her dorm room alright. Gabriella Montez. The name brought a grin to his face. Troy and Gabriella had been together since their sophomore year of high school. Both had been accepted to Duke, Troy with a basketball scholarship and Gabriella an academic scholarship.

As he was emailing Gabriella to invite her over, Troy's roommate walked inside. He was extremely overweight with thick dark glasses. Troy stood up and turned around to greet him.

"Troy Bolton." he said holding his hand out.

"Curt Anderson." Curt answered not even acknowledging Troy's hand.

"So, what's your major?"

"Law. Yours?"

"Business." Troy answered. "So live around here?"

"New York. My father's the District Attorney."

"Following your dad's footsteps, huh."

"You could say that."

"Into any sports?"

"Just video games. I take it you're on the basketball team."

"Yeah, I'll try not to wake you when I get up for practice."

"Thanks."

"My girl's on her way up. We're going to go get something to eat; do you want to join us?"

"No."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Troy smiled and went to answer it. Gabriella Montez was looking around the hallway. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dorm room. She managed a small squeak before Troy met her lips. Gabriella moaned quietly and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello to you, too." Gabriella whispered.

"Gabs, this is my roommate Curt Anderson." Troy introduced. "Curt, this is my girlfriend Gabriella Montez."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Gabriella said nodding her head.

"You too." Curt agreed secretly leering at her.

"We're on our way to get dinner, would you like to join us?" Gabriella asked.

"Unfortunately, I just ate." Curt answered. "But for you, I'll take a rain check."

"Ok, well, se you later."

Troy took Gabriella's hand as they walked outside. Once they were gone, Curt went to his computer and began to find anything he could about Gabriella. Gabriella Montez was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. As he was pasting pictures of her onto his desktop, he began to wonder if he could get her by using his money. After setting eyes on her only once, Curt was already falling in love with her.

"So, who's your roommate?" Troy asked as they walked around campus after dinner.

"Sharpay." Gabriella answered. "I thought you and Zeke were rooming together."

"Must've been a mix-up. Maybe next semester."

"Curt seems nice, though."

"Yeah, he spoke more words to you than the entire conversation we had." Troy stated. "I didn't like the way he looked at you."

"Well, don't worry. Nothing is going to take me away from you."

"Come on, let's go back. We haven't fooled around since last week."

Gabriella giggled as Troy led her back to their dormitory. They reached Troy's door and Troy gently pushed Gabriella against the wall. The two began to participate in a steamy make-out session. Gabriella opened her mouth and allowed Troy to caress her tongue with his own. Troy braced his ands against the wall on either side of her head. Gabriella gently gripped his shirt in her hands. Troy moved his hand to the door handle to see if it was locked. When it was, he pulled his keys out and unlocked the door while still kissing Gabriella. He broke away slightly to see if Curt was in the room.

"Good, coast is clear." Troy sighed.

Troy then picked up Gabriella and then rushed into his dorm room. Gabriella giggled quietly. The couple stumbled onto the bed kissing each other passionately. Troy gently and lovingly stripped Gabriella of her clothes. Soon, she was only down to her bra and panties set.

"Red." Troy stated kissing her stomach gently. "My favorite."

"I know." Gabriella said running her fingers through his hair. "Troy, what if Curt walks in?"

"He's probably with some sorority girl trying to impress her with his father's position. Curt's father is the D.A. of New York City."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy but I am very impressed with you being the son of a high school basketball coach and no D.A's son could ever change that."

"Not even if he offers you designer clothes or fancy diamonds?"

"The only diamond I'm interested in will be the one you give me when we start our life together."

Troy leaned up and gently kissed Gabriella on the lips. Gabriella kissed him back and began to pull at his shirt. Troy sat back up and threw his shirt onto the floor. Gabriella ran her soft hands over his shoulder as they journeyed up to cup his face.

"Lose your shirt, Baby." Gabriella whispered.

Troy sat back up on the edge of the bed. He quickly began to finish undressing himself. Gabriella began to gently run her fingers over the skin on his back. She giggled quietly as he began to fumble to get them off quicker. Once he was only in his boxers, Troy turned around and began to tickle Gabriella. Gabriella began to scream and giggle. Her body was writhing underneath him as she squirmed to get away.

"Mercy!" Gabriella screamed.

Troy stopped his actions and pulled Gabriella into his lap. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as Troy reached around to unhook Gabriella's bra. Gabriella pulled back to allow him to push the straps down her arms. Troy removed the bra and tossed it onto the floor. Gabriella then pushed Troy onto his back and straddled his waist. She leaned down and kissed him once again.

"Normally, I would want to go slow, but since we don't know when Curt will be gone, so we'll have to make this a quickie." Gabriella whispered.

"I'll make it up to you." Troy said as he began to pull her panties down. "This weekend we'll go to a hotel and won't come back until Sunday."

"Sounds good."

Troy pushed Gabriella onto her back and threw his boxers off. He then covered Gabriella's body. Gabriella cradled him in between her legs. She gasped once Troy entered her swiftly. Troy entwined their fingers together as he began to thrust roughly into her. Their tongues mimicked what they lower regions were participating in. Gabriella gasped as he brushed against her clit. Gabriella had to break their kiss in order to catch her breath. She then dragged her nails across Troy's back as she teetered over the edge. Troy groaned as she tightened around him. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and continued thrusting. He then erupted inside her sending his seed into her. Gabriella ran her fingers along his back. She kissed his forehead gently.

"Gabby?" Troy asked as his lips brushed against her glistening shoulder.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked.

Troy then reached over to his nightstand. He opened the door and pulled something out. Gabriella tilted her head back to try to see what he was holding. However, Troy kissed her passionately before she could see what it was.

"I've had this for awhile. I was going to give this to you Christmas Eve, but I don't want to wait another minute." Troy said as he handed Gabriella a velvet ring box.

Gabriella gasped when she opened it. Inside the box was a gorgeous diamond ring. Gabriella looked up at Troy with tears in her eyes. Troy took the ring out of the box.

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered tearfully.

"Gabby, you're the light of my life, my soul mate. I can't even begin to imagine my life without you. I know we're young, but if anyone can make it, it's you and me. Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Gabriella answered tearfully.

Troy smiled and kissed her as he put the ring on her finger. Gabriella pulled back to look at her engagement ring. The ring seemed to fit her finger perfectly. Troy looked at his fiancé and agreed that the ring was made for just Gabriella. The diamond was beautiful but it still could not match to the sparkle in Gabriella's eyes.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered.

"I love you, too." Troy said. "And as much as I love seeing dressed in nothing but my bed sheets, we really need to get dressed."

"Ok."

They both got up and began to get dressed. Gabriella looked around the room. Troy noticed her clad only in her shirt and holding her shorts.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"My panties." Gabriella said. "Where did you throw them?"

"They're probably under my bed." Troy replied as Curt began to unlock the door.

Gabriella gasped and quickly put her shorts back on. Troy threw the blankets back onto the bed. He pulled Gabriella down to sit next to him on the bed. Curt walked inside and saw them talking.

"I should be getting back." Gabriella told them as she stood back up. "Sharpay's probably wondering where I'm at."

"Ok, I'll walk you back." Troy said.

"See you later, Curt." Gabriella said as Troy pulled her out the door.

"See you later." Curt told her as Gabriella closed the door behind her.

"Troy!" Gabriella hissed as she tried to stop Troy from pulling her down the hallway. "Troy, stop!"

"What's the matter?" Troy asked.

"What about my panties? We left them in your room." Gabriella whispered.

"Ok, they're either under the bed or tangled up in the sheets. I'll grab them and give them to you tomorrow."

"Alright."

Curt was getting ready to take a shower when something caught his eye. A piece of red clothing was peeking out from underneath Troy's bed. Curt knelt down and picked it up to discover that it was Gabriella's panties. He felt all his blood rush to his groin as he walked into the bathroom.

Troy and Gabriella were having a ten minute goodnight kiss. Troy had Gabriella pinned to the wall as Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair. Gabriella then pulled away and smiled shyly. Troy stepped away slightly to allow her to get away from the wall.

"I'll see you, tomorrow." Troy said as Gabriella opened her door.

"Ok, love you."

"Love you, too."

Troy smiled as she closed the door. They smile didn't leave his face for the rest of the evening. Maybe he and Gabriella could get married that New Year's Eve. As he fell asleep that night, all Troy could think about was his new life with Gabriella.

"You look very happy." Sharpay Evans told Gabriella. "And I would bet my life that it was Troy."

"You're right." Gabriella agreed.

"Sex."

"And then some."

"What are you talking about?"

"Troy and I are getting married."

"Oh my god!" Sharpay exclaimed hugging her best friend tightly. "That's wonderful! How did he propose?"

"Well, after some 'activities', he pulled the ring out and asked me to marry him." Gabriella explained. "He told me that he was going to ask me on New Year's Eve, but he couldn't wait until then."

"Oh my God! We've got to start looking for a wedding dress for you."

Sharpay then pulled Gabriella over to her computer. Gabriella giggled at Sharpay's excitement. But as soon as she found herself looking at wedding dresses, it dawned on her. She was getting married.


	2. You Will Never Have Her

The next morning, Troy woke up at nine-thirty. He sat up and saw that Curt was still sleeping. Troy quietly changed his clothes and slipped out of the room. Once the door was shut, Curt sat up and went straight for his computer.His entire desktop was now a collage dedicated to Gabriella. Curt knew the only thing standing in his way of getting the woman of his dreams was Troy Bolton. But Bolton would soon be out of the way. All he had to do was was buy Gabriella something from Tiffany's.

"Is she the type of person who likes simple or is she someone who picks out the most expensive item in a store?" Curt asked himself as he looked at the Tiffany's website.

While Curt was busy looking at jewelry to try and woo Gabriella towards him, Troy was on his way to see her. He knocked on the door to Gabriella and Sharpay's dorm room. Sharpay quickly answered and ushered him into the room. Already with her was her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor.

"Sharpay just told me the news." Zeke said greeting Troy. "Congratulations. I'm very happy for you and Gabby."

"Speaking of my fiancé, where is she?" Troy asked.

"She's taking a shower." Sharpay answered. "Have a muffin. Zeke went to the bakery this morning and hand selected them himself."

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later, Gabriella came out of the bathroom. She smiled happily as she greeted Troy. Troy wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face into her neck and Gabriella giggled quietly as his warm breath tickled her skin.

"So what are we doing today?" Zeke asked.

"We have to get our books for class." Gabriella answered.

"We can take my car." Sharpay offered. "That way we don't have to carry all those heavy books back here."

"Ok, I just have to get my wallet." Troy stated.

"I'll come with you." Zeke said.

"Gabby and I will meet you there." Sharpay said.

"Ok." the boys agreed as they walked out.

Gabriella quickly dried her hair and put some perfume on. Sharpay then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door. The girls linked their arms together and journeyed down the hallway to meet up with the boys. Gabriella knocked on the door. Troy answered and let them in. Curt stood up when Gabriella entered the room.

"Hey, Gabriella." he greeted.

"Hey, Curt." Gabriella said. "This is my roommate, Sharpay Evans."

"Hello." Sharpay greeted.

"Hi." Curt said smiling. "So, where are you all going?"

"Bookstore." Troy replied.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"We weren't planning on walking." Zeke said. "Sharpay's car is only a four seater, sorry."

"It'll be saving gas if we walk though."

"But, we were planning on running errands after we stopped at the bookstore." Sharpay answered trying to think of an excuse to keep Curt from joining them. "Sorry."

The two couple made sure they had everything before they left Troy's dorm. Gabriella held onto Troy's sunglasses as Troy quickly made sure he had his keys. Troy took her hand as they walked into the hallway.

"That's your roommate?" Sharpay asked Troy as Zeke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Yep." Troy agreed as he helped Gabriella jump onto his back.

"Freak-a-zoid!"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella chided her best friend giggling.

"What? He is!"

"I was getting a strange vibe from him." Zeke stated.

"And I didn't like the way he looked at Gabby." Sharpay added.

"He's talked to her more than anyone else." Troy said.

"You should let him know that Gabriella Montez is Troy Bolton's private property." Zeke said.

"I will." Troy agreed squeezing Gabriella. "So, Sharpay how come you chose to attend Duke instead of NYU with your brother and Kelsi?"

"I wanted to go where my boyfriend and my best friend were going." Sharpay answered.

They all walked outside of their dormitory. Sharpay unlocked her car for them all. Troy placed Gabriella back onto her feet and then opened her door for her. Gabriella kissed him gently as she got into the back seat. Once Troy was in the car, Sharpay drove out of the parking lot.

"So, what classes are you taking?" Zeke asked the other three.

"I'm getting all of my core classes out of the way." Gabriella answered.

"Me too." Sharpay and Troy agreed.

Forty five minutes later, the two couples had to head back to the dorm because Troy and Zeke had their first basektball practice. Both kissed their girls goodbye and promised to meed up after they got out of practice. Gabriella and Sharpay were giggling as they both were dicussing their boyfriends as they headed back up to their room. Suddenly, they both ran into someone causing Gabriella to drop her books.

"I am so sorry." Gabriella apologized to the person as she and Sharpay knelt down to pick up the fallen books.

"It was my fault." the person told her as the two girls looked up.

"Curt?" Gabriella asked. "What are you doing at our door?"

"I was wondering if I could have that rain check on dinner tonight?"

"Actually we already have plans." Sharpay answered. "My parents are taking Gabby, Troy, Zeke and I out for dinner tonight."

"Sorry, maybe another time." Gabriella added.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, this has been planned for awhile." Sharpay stated.

Sharpay and Gabriella grabbed Gabriella's books and brushed past Curt. What neither of them saw was Curt leering at Gabriella's but as she walked. The two girls walked into their room. Sharpay quickly closed and locked the door.

"So, what are you and Troy doing tomrrow night?" she asked.

"Well, tomrrow's Friday. Troy told me that we were going to check into a hotel for the weekend." Gabriella answered. "You and Zeke should join us. Get a room down the hall or something."

"Yeah, Zeke and I haven't shared a room since Spring Break." Sharpay agreed. "It'll be nice to wake up in the morning with Zeke beside me."

Troy and Zeke were practicing in the gym along with the rest of their teammates. Both were doing lay-ups and free throws. Troy tossed Zeke the basketball.

"Hey, something on your mind?" Troy asked his friend.

"I'm fine." Zeke answered. "But I do want to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"How did you know that Gabby was 'the one' for you?"

"Well, I think I've known from the moment I first set eyes on her. But I know for certain it was when I first told her I loved her. Ever since that moment, I always get excited with the fact that would get to see here. My heart always speeds up when I remember that she chose me." Troy explained. "Do you feel that way about Sharpay?"

"I do. I love her, Troy." Zeke declared. "And I want to marry her."

"I'm happy for you. Hey why don't you and Shar join me and Gabby this weekend? I told Gabby that we would spend the weekend downtown and away from campus."

"Are you sure?" Zeke asked. "I don't want to impose."

"No, it'll be fine. If I know my Gabby, she's already invited Sharpay. It'll be like a farewell to summer."

"Ok, I'm in."

"Do you know when you're going to propose to Sharpay?"

"Well, I'm going to ask her father for his blessing tonight when we go out to dinner with him and Mrs. Evans. Did you get Ms. Montez' permission?"

"I gave her a bracelet and got down on one knee and asked 'Will you be my mother in law?' and she accepted."

After practice, Troy cleaned up and went to pick Gabriella up to go to the mall. He walked into his dorm room to get his car keys. Curt was working on his computer. Before he exited out of the program he was working on, Troy caught a quick glance of sseveral pictures of Gabriella. Troy began to feel that protectiveness of Gabriella rush over him.

"So, how long have you and Gabby been together?" Curt asked.

"Three and a haf years." Troy answered. "Curt, nobody but her close friends and family call her 'Gabby'. You are not a friend of hers."

"You know Bolton, in the end I always get what I want." Curt stated.

"And I know exactly what you want, but you're never going to have her!"

"Just wait Bolton. Once she sees what all I can give her, she's going to forget all about you."

"Gabriella doesn't care about material objects. No matter what you give her, she'll never be yours!"

Troy then stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He knocked on Gabriella and Sharpay's door. Gabriella opened the door and smiled. Before she could even say one word, Troy pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Gabriella whimpered as Troy sucked her tongue into his mouth.

"What has gotten into you?" Gabriella asked once she was able to pull away.

"I missed you." Troy said leaning into kiss her once again, but Gabriella stopped him.

"You always let me get at least one word out. What's the matter?"

"My roommate is so determined that he is going to win you over in the end." Troy answered.

"You're never going to lose me. I love you, Troy Bolton, not Curt Anderson. I am going to marry you and I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Whe we go home for Christmas Break, we'll get married." Troy stated. "We'll only tell Sharpay and Zeke for the moment."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed kissing Troy gently.

"Promise me that you will try to stay as far away from Curt as you can. I do not want you in my dorm room unless me, Zeke, or Sharpay are with you."

"I promise."

"On that note, lets go." Troy said as Gabriella giggled.

The couple walked down to where Troy parked his jeep. Troy had his arm around Gabriella's shoulder while Gabriella had her fingers hooked onto his jeans' back pocket. Troy unlocked the car and they climbed in. What they didn't see was a car following them out of the parking garage.

"So, we have three hours until we have dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Troy said as he drove. "What stores do you need to go to?"

"Just one." Gabriella answered.

"Then why are we going in the first place?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that you will enjoy the one store we're going to."

"Sports Authority?"

"We could go there or we could go to Victoria Secret."

"Well, that's my favorite store." Troy stated as Gabriella laughed. "So, what are we looking for?"

"We are looking for an outfit for this weekend and maybe I could get inspired for our honeymoon."

"So, I get to help you pick somethings out and see you try them on?"

"You can help me pick out out but you are not going into the dressing room." Gabriella explained. "And you have to leave when I check out."

"Why do I have to leave?"

"Because I want you to be surprised." Gabriella answered as Troy groaned.


	3. Dinner with the Evans

**Here's Chapter Three. Thank you to all of the reviews. They made my day!**

**

* * *

**

Troy parked the jeep and turned the engine off. He and Gabriella got out of the jeep and walked towards the mall's entrance. Troy quickly made a beeline towards Victoria's Secret pulling a giggling Gabriella behind him. Curt followed close behind them as he had done since they left campus. He watched as Troy pulled Gabriella into the store. Gabriella laughed and kissed Troy's neck once. Troy wrapped his arms around her wasit as they looked at the sexy negligees.

"I like that one." Troy told her as pointed to a light blue and very see through negligee.

"The blue one?" Gabriella asked as she looked for her size.

"Yeah, I'll make you a deal. You buy one outfit and I'll buy another one."

"Ok, but you're not picking the second one, you're only going to hand me the money before you leave."

"Fine." Troy mumbled.

Thirty minutes later, Troy walked out of the store and walked over to Footlocker. Curt watched as Gabriella picked out her two choices and put the other ones back to where they belonged. He memorized the ones she decided she didn't want. After Gabriella finsished paying, she walked out of the store and pulled her cellphone out to call Troy that she was finished. She stayed on the phone with him until Troy walked up to her. Troy bent down and kissed her as they hung their phones up.

"What did you get?" Troy asked teasingly as he tried to peek into the sack.

"Forget it." Gabriella said.

"It was worth a try."

The couple then headed back to the jeep. Troy unlocked the vehicle and they climbed in. Troy started the car and began the drive back. Gabriella smiled as she watched her fiancé drive. Troy looked over at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about how in a few months we're going to be married." Gabriella explained. "I never thought I'd get married while I was still in college, let alone after only my first semester."

"It'll be difficult at first to get used to living with each other." Troy said. "But we've both spent nights at each other's houses enough times so that it won't be as bad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gabriella agreed smiling.

Troy parked the jeep in the dorm's parking garage. He and Gabriella got out and walked up to their floor. Gabriella leaned up and kissed Troy's cheek before heading down her hallway. Troy smirked as he checked her out as she walked away from him.

"Stop checking me out!" Gabriella called out not looking back at him.

"I can't help it!" Troy defended. "You are very distracting!"

Gabriella giggled as she unlocked her door and walked inside. Her dorm room looked like a war zone. Sharpay was busy looking for something to wear to dinner that evening. Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but was hit in the face by one of Sharpay's pink skirts. She then walked over to Sharpay.

"Sharpay, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I have nothing to wear!" Sharpay exclaimed frustrated.

"Just calm down, I'll help you find something."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Sharpay and Gabriella came out of their room. Sharpay's hair was curled with the sides pulled back. Her dress was pink with sparkels all over. Gabriella had straightened her hair. She was in a strapless light purple dress with a matching color shawl. They girls walked down to Zeke's dorm room and knocked on the door. Zeke opened the door and stepped outside. The two girls linked their arms through his as they went to go pick up Troy. Gabriella knocked on the door. Troy answered and let everyone in since Curt wasn't present. 

"You almost ready?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah, I just have to put my shoes on." Troy answered. "Do you want to take my car?"

"That's fine." Sharpay agreed.

"Ok, lets go."

Troy stood up and grabbed his keys. He leaned down and kissed Gabriella gently as the four walked out of the room. The went out to Troy's jeep and climbed in. Troy and Gabriella were in the front while Zeke and Sharpay were seated in the back. The four laughed once they were all situated as they drove off.

"So, Zeke and I made reservations at the Ramada Inn for this weekend." Troy told the girls. "We're booked for this Friday and Saturday."

"You both are too good for us." Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded.

"I'd say you and I were made for each other." Zeke told her. "And everyone knows that Gabby and Troy were made only for each other."

"You got that right." Troy agreed as he pulled into a parking spot.

He turned the engine off and they all climbed out of the jeep. The boys each wrapped an arm around their girls. They walked into Old San Fransisco Steakhouse. A hostess led them to their table. Mr. and Mrs. Evans stood up to greet them. Sharpay hugged her parents happily.

"So, are you all settled into the dorm?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Yes sir." Zeke answered. "The four of us are on the same floor."

"Did you tow end up together?" Mrs. Evans asked her daughter of her and Gabriella.

"Yes, Gabby and I are in the same room. We pretty much have everything unpacked." Sharpay answered as Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"Dinner is on us tonight." Mr. Evans announced as everyone looked at their menus. "So, order anything you want."

An hour later, dinner was brought out to them. The six diners began to eat. Gabriella gave Troy a bite of her steak to get his opinion. He nodded his head signaling that he liked it. As Gabriella gave him a bite, Mrs. Evans noticed her diamond ring on her left hand. She gasped and dropped her fork getting everyone at the table's attention.

"Your parents must be soo happy." she told the couple.

"What are you talking about?" her husband asked her.

"Troy and Gabriella are engaged." Sharpay said excitedly.

"Well, congratulations. How long?"

"Last night." Troy said smiling at Gabriella lovingly. "We're hoping to get married this New Year's Eve."

"That's so wonderful."

Forty five minutes later, Mr. Evans paid the bill and they all got up from the table. They walked outside and said their goodbyes. The two younger couples walked back over to Troy's car and got in. Troy started the engine and began the drive back to school. Once he parked, every climbed out and haeaded back inside. Sharpay and Zeke kissed each other goodnight for a good five minutes before Sharpay headed inside. Troy and Gabriella were still talking out in the hallway. Gabriella then pulled Troy into the room so they could talk more. She stopped suddenly when she saw a Victoria's Secret bag resting on her bed. She glanced inside and saw that the two outfits she put back earlier at the store and then looked up at Troy.

"Did you go back to the store?" she asked him nervously.

"No." Troy answered.

"Sharpay, did you and Zeke go?"

"No, we're going tomorrow before we check in."

"Then where did these come from?"

"I have an idea." Troy stated.

"You don't think?" Gabriella asked.

"I know it was him."

"Troy, he's now scaring me. Please request for a new room assignment. He could seriously hurt you. Please ask for another roommate." Gabriella begged tearfully.

"She's right, Troy. This guy could be very dangerous." Sharpay stated nerously.

"How about I stay here? There are no rules against me sleeping in here since I'm paying for my own room." Troy told the both of them. "The only thing I'll do in my dorm room is shower and grab some clothes."

"Is it ok with you Sharpay? That Troy's stays here?" Gabriella asked her room mate.

"Of course, but no funny business during the night." Sharpay agreed.

"But what about next semester?" Gabriella asked.

"We'll be in married student housing, we won't even be in the same dorm as him."

"Ok."

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to drop these back off to him." Troy said picking up the bag.

"No." Gabriella pleaded grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Don't worry. If he's in there, I'll leave these outside the door."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Troy quickly kissed her before walking out of the room. He walked down the hallway to his dorm room and listened to hear if Curt was in the room. When silence reached his ears, Troy peeked inside. Curt was nowhere in the room. He left the bag on Curt's bed and wrote a note to him before grabbing some clothes for the weekend. Before leaving, something red caught his eye. Troy knelt down beside Curt's bed and pulled some cloth out. Anger boiled in him when he realized they were Gabriella's panties from last night.

* * *

An hour later, Curt came into the room. He saw the Victoria's Secret bag resting on his bed and reached inside. Inside were the two sexy numbers he had bought for Gabriella earlier. Resting beside the bag was a note. Curt picked it up and began to read it.

'I warned you once to stay away from her! I'm not going to warn you again. Gabriella is my girl and she always will be.' Troy's letter stated. "Mess with her again and I promise you will regret it."

Curt tore the letter up and threw it away. He then reached underneath his pillow. When his hand hit the coolness of his sheets, he began to panic and throw things everywhere trying to find his most prized possession.

"Damn him!" Curt shouted furiously. "Bolton, you're going to be the one who's sorry once I'm through with you!"


	4. Romantic Weekend Part 1

**Sorry for the wait. I couldn't figure out how to write this out. Anyways, the next few chapters are about the weekend getaway. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**

The next morning, Sharpay woke before Troy and Gabriella. She smiled at the sight from Gabriella's bed. Troy's arm was protectivly draped over Gabriella's waist. His lips were close enough that they just barely grazed her shoulder. Sharpay smiled as she got dressed and stepped out into the hallway to head towards Zeke's room.

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She turned around in Troy's arms to face him as she watched him sleep. Troy woke up to the feeling of Gabriella drawing invisible patterns along his chest with the soft tips of her fingers. Troy opened his eyes and they rested on Gabriella's.

"Morning." he whispered.

"Morning." Gabriella returned.

"So, are you ready for our weekend getaway?"

"More than you know."

The two began to climb out of bed. Gabriella began to pack a bag for the weekend with her clothes. She then placed Troy's clothes into the bag. Troy came out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and jeans. As Gabriella was walking past, he leaned over and kissed her neck gently. Troy then jumped as he felt her pinch him.

"Ok, that's it." he told her.

Gabriella screamed playfully as Troy threw her over his shoulder. Troy carried her into the bathroom. He sat her down on the sink and began to take her shirt off as he kissed her neck.

"Troy, you already took a shower." Gabriella stated trying to void his efforts of undressing her.

"So? It never hurts to be too clean."

"Yes, but the type of shower you are thinking about we won't be getting cleaned."

"And that's a problem because?"

"Because Sharpay uses this shower as well and she and I made an agreement. No sex in our shower ever." Gabriella stated. "I promise, this weekend at least one round in the shower."

"Forget the shower, this bathroom has a jacuzzi."

"You spoil me."

"You're worth it." Troy told her.

* * *

That afternoon, Troy and Gabriella pulled up to the hotel. Both them and Zeke and Sharpay had agreed to meet for dinner that evening giving them time to settle in and release some of the sexual frustration that they might have. Troy and Gabriella walked inside to check in at the front desk. The manager handed them their room key and Troy led a giggling Gabriella towards the elevator. The elevator doors opened and he pulled Gabriella in behind him. Before she realized it, Gabriella was pressed up against the wall with Troy gently nibbling on the side of her neck. 

"Troy, can't you at least we get to the room?" she gasped.

"You're just so tempting." Troy whispered into her ear.

The elevator reached their floor and they walked out into the hallway. Troy unlocked the door and led Gabriella into the room. The hotel had one bed since Troy thought it was ridiculous to book a room with two beds when the second one was going to be just a waste of space to them. Gabriella walked into the bathroom and sure enough, just like Troy had said, there was a jacuzzi big enough to fit the both of them comfortably. She looked over at her fiance and threw her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. Troy, who was a bit surprised with her sudden run to him, stumbled slightly but managed to keep his balance. He picked Gabriella up and carried her over to the bed. Both landed on the bed with Troy on top of Gabriella.

"Ready to start the celebrations?" Troy asked her.

"What celebration?" Gabriella asked.

"The fact that you said yes, we're getting ready to start our first year of college, and that neither one of our parents, or Chad can interrupt us now."

Gabriella giggled as she leaned up and kissed him. Troy met her lips and ran his fingers through her curly hair. Gabriella deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. She moaned quietly when it began to caress the roof of her mouth. Troy pulled away and began to pull her shorts down. Gabriella lifted her hips making the process easier for him. Once they were down her legs, Troy threw them onto the floor and then braced himself over her with his hands. Gabriella looked up at him as she moved her own hands underneath his shirt to fell his warm skin against her palms. She then gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head letting it fall next to them on the bed.

Before either one knew it, Gabriella was just in her bra and panties while Troy was dressed in only his boxers. Troy grabbed her hands and interlocked their fingers resting their now joined hands on the bed framing Gabriella's face. Gabriella kissed his shoulders gently before they began a passionate make-out session. Troy pulled back and reached behind Gabriella to undo her bra. Gabriella allowed him to pull it of her. Troy tossed it over his shoulder and it landed on a lampshade. He then leaned down and began to kiss her left breast and massaging her right one before switching. Troy ran her fingers through his hair and ran a hand over his shoulder as she enjoyed the actions he was participating in. Gabriella screamed quietly as Troy gently bit her nipple. She then felt his hands wander down to her panties and began to pull them off. Once they were off, Troy discarded his own boxers. Gabriella pushed herself up to rest against the pillows at the head of the bed. Troy moved to rest against her. Gabriella cradled him in between her legs. She looked directly into Troy's eyes and nodded her head.

Troy leaned down and kissed her as he entered into her. Gabriella moaned as he brushed against her. Her hands clutched his shoulders as she reveled in the pleasures that only he could bestow upon her. Troy grabbed her hands and pushed them up over her head as he entwined their fingers together. Gabriella had to pull her lips away so she could get air while Troy moved his lips down her neck. Both of their hips began to move in unsion with each other as their love making reached frenzy mode. Gabriella made small whimpers as Troy groaned as they moved against one another. Troy felt himself getting closer to his climax but wanted Gabriella to come with him so he removed a hand from hers and decided to help her along. Gabriella began gasping as his fingers began to rub her. With her free hand, she gripped the sheet as she was thrusted into her climax. Troy followed her soon after.

Gabriella and Troy were gasping for air as Troy removed himself from her and collapsed next to her. Gabriella turned over onto her side anfd smiled at Troy. Troy pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around him. Both of their bodies were glistened with sweat as they tried to regain themselves. Gabriella kissed Troy's chest as he ran his fingers through his hair. Neither one had to say a word. No words of devotion or promiseses. Nothing was said for nothing was needed to be.


	5. Romantic Weekend Part 2

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

Troy and Gabriella got up and began to get ready to meet Sharpay and Zeke for dinner. Gabriella got into the shower and then got dressed in a simple sun dress. Underneath her dress was one of the ensembles that she had chosen for the weekend. Troy was out in the bedroom putting on a nice button down shirt. Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and quickly put her shoes on. Troy took her hand and let her out to the hallway. They walked into the elevator and headed down to the lobby. Troy pushed Gabriella up against the wall and began to kiss her neck. He slid his hand up along her and pulled her dress up slightly. Gabriella giggled and tried to push him away but to no avail.

"Troy, we're in an elevator." she whispered into his ear. "We can't do this now. I promise, later."

The elevator doors opened and they walked out into the lobby. Troy led them over to the small restaurant in the hotel. Zeke and Sharpay were already at the table. They waved the second couple over to their booth. Troy and Gabriella sat down across from them.

"Have you been waiting long?" Gabriella asked.

"Just a few minutes, we only gave our drink order." Sharpay said.

"So, settled in for the weekend?" Zeke asked.

"I think so." Troy agreed. "How about you guys?"

"Same. Sharpay's stuff is all in the closet so they won't wrinkle."

"How much did you bring?" Troy asked.

"Six outfits, I didn't know what we were going to be doing." Sharpay defended as Troy laughed. "Gabby, tell your boyfriend to stop laughing at me."

"Boyfriend, stop laughing at Sharpay." Gabriella told Troy as he stopped.

"Thank you." Sharpay said.

"So, are you nervous at all about classes starting on Wednesday?" Zeke asked.

"Not really." Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella. "Gabby and I are in most of the same classes so far, so at least we know somebody in the class."

"Hopefully we aren't assigned to our groups if we have group presentations or projects." Gabriella said leaning her head against Troy's shoulder.

"It's college, not high school." Zeke said as Gabriella's cell phone rang.

Gabriella pulled her phone out of her purse and held it up to see who it was. The number wasn't programed into the address book. Gabriella looked confused as she answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Gabriella, it's Curt."

"What do you want?"

"I need a huge favor."

"What?"

"My parents are hosting an art opening next weekend and I was wondering if you could accompany me so I can get my parents off my back to start dating someone more their type."

"I don't think so."

"Just think about it, a free trip to New York City. We'll even go see a Broadway Play of your choice, any one you want." Curt bargained trying to get her go with him.

"Look, I want you to stop calling me, stop buying me things, and more importantly stay away from me." Gabriella said firmly as she hung up on Curt.

"Who was it?" Troy asked her.

"Three gusses." Gabriella answered.

"My former roommate?"

"You are a winner." Gabriella said bitterly.

"Hey, hey." Troy said softly pulling her face gently to have her look at him. "He's back on campus, we're here in this wonderful hotel, don't let him ruin our weekend. Ok?"

Gabriella smiled happily as she nodded her head. Troy leaned down and kissed her gently. Their waiter came by and took their orders as well as Gabriella and Troy's drink order. The two couples then enjoyed a quiet dinner between friends before heading back towards the lobby. Zeke and Sharpay were on the second floor while Gabriella and Troy were on the sixth floor. Sharpay and Gabriella hugged each other before Sharpay and Zeke got off. Troy pulled Gabriella close to him and began to kiss her neck once again.

"What is it with you an elevators?" Gabriella teased.

"It's not the elevator." Troy mumbled against her neck. "It's the company."

"Well, do you think you could hold off until we get to the room?"

"What floor are we at right now?"

"We're coming up to our floor right now." Gabriella said as she glanced at what floor they were on.

The elevator doors opened and Troy quickly ran out and pulled Gabriella behind him. They stopped at their door and Troy quickly swiped the key card to unlock the room. Gabriella was in the room before she knew what had happened. Troy locked the door and then picked Gabriella up and carried her towards the bed. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist as she thread her fingers through his hair. She giggled when Troy dropped her onto the bed but quickly moaned as he began to kiss her. Troy pulled her shoes off and tossed them across the room. Gabriella sat up and began to take off her dress. Troy's eyes darkened slightly when he saw that she was wearing the outfit he had picked out at Victoria's Secret yesterday. Gabriella giggled and playfully tossed her dress over to him. Troy caught it and quickly threw it behind him. He walked over to Gabriella and gripped her shoulder firmly as he brought her for a passionate kiss. Once they broke apart, Gabriella found herself on the bed. She grabbed Troy's shirt and pulled him on top of her.

"As much as I love you in this, I'll love you even more when you're out of it." Troy said as he began to pull Gabriella's panties off.

Gabirella giggled as she aided him by lifting her hips off the matress. She then reached up and began to pull off Troy's shirt. Troy pulled away from her only just to take his shirt off fot her. His pants and boxers were off in a matter of seconds. Gabriella then took her bra off and slid to the center of the bed. Troy crawled over to her and settled in between her legs. Gabriella scissored her legs around his hips as they settled against each other. Gabriella swallowed as Troy pulled her closer to him and thrust into her. Gabriella gasped and moaned as they began the dance they've only taken part in with each other. Troy leaned down and began to kiss her gently. He took her hands and held them tightly as he sped up his movements. Gabriella gasped and moaned as he hit her just right. Troy smiled to himself as he kept up with his thrusting. Gabriella screamed quietly as they both came with each other. Troy collasped against her heaving chest and kissed her heart gently. He then pulled back and kissed her lips. The two of them settled down for a short nap before their love for each other caused them to go into more activities.


	6. Confrontation in the Library

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short, I could not think of anything else to write.**

**

* * *

**

School had been going on for about two weeks now. The two couples were now in the library studying. Gabriella was studying for her first Biology quiz, well at least she was trying to. Troy was next to her and was constantly trying to distract her from her notes. He would run his hand up and down her thigh or just caress his hand.

"Troy, I've read the same sentence twenty times now." Gabriella said playfully. "You have to stop."

"I'm studying." Troy told her playfully. "I'm not doing anything wrong.

Gabriella rolled her eyes causing them all to laugh. Zeke and Sharpay were seated across the table. On Sharpay's ring fingers sat a dazzling diamond ring. Zeke had taken Troy's advice and asked the former Ice Queen to be his wife. Sharpay squealed with excitement when he slipped the ring onto her finger. However, unlike their friends, they were going to wait until after they graduated college.

* * *

Hidden from the four friends, behind a cubicle, sat Curt. He was keeping an eye on Gabriella to see if she would give him any sign that she was uncomfortable around Troy. So far, nothing. He groaned and went back to his studying. He had managed to get into all of Gabriella's classes without any trouble what so ever, all he did was flash his father's name. What attracted him to Gabriella from the start was the fact that she did not go weak in the knees when she found out who his father was, she was interested in him for him. Realizing he needed to go to the rest room, Curt got up and walked away thinking that his angel was safe with all the other people in the librbary present.

* * *

Gabriella was writing on a seperate sheet of paper with her free hand bracing her above the table. Troy took the opportunity to move her hand underneath the table. Gabriella bit her lip and tried to ignore what he was doing. But he placed her hand on his knee and turned it over so it was palm side up. Troy softly brushed his fingers over her hand. Gabriella closed her hand around his and looked over at him. Troy still kept his innocent expression on his face. 

"Troy, come help me find a book I need." Gabriella said standing up. "It may be up high where I can't reach it."

"Coming." Troy agreed following her.

The two headed up to the most deserted part of the library, the stacks that contained books on earth worms and termites. Gabriella was soon pressed against the book shelves with Troy's hands around her waist. Troy bent down to kiss her, but Gabriella moved away.

"I need you to reach up and get that book on termites, I'm doing a reaserch paper on them." she said with a straight face.

"I'll get it for you in a few minutes." Troy said before gently gripping her chin and pulling her into a deep kiss.

* * *

Curt returned to his post. He sat down and saw that Gabriella and Troy were no longer sitting with Zeke and Sharpay. He stood right back and began his search. Zeke and Sharpay noticed him from their seats. Sharpay looked over at Zeke. 

"Should we follow him?" she asked.

"Might be a good idea." Zeke agreed. "But stay behind me alright?"

"Alright."

The two stood up and followed their friend's stalker from a safe distance. Zeke kept a tight grip on Sharpay's hand to make sure she didn't do anything to draw attention to them. Curt began to head up to the second storey of the library where the stacks were. Up there, the couple had no clue about what was in store for them.

* * *

"We're gonna get caught." Gabriella whispered to Troy as he kissed her neck.

"No we won't, nobody comes up here, except people like us who want to make out." Troy told her.

"And who told you this?"

"A teammate."

"A teammate?"

"Mmmhmm."

Gabriella laughed and then began to kiss him again. Troy pulled away and began to kiss her neck once again. Gabriella moaned quietly and threw her head back letting it rest against the book shelf. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling Troy was giving her. Troy pulled her closer to him wanting to make sure she was completely safe where she was.

* * *

Curt heard a soft female moan. He knew exactly where he was. He brought one girl up here before school started. A girl who was only interested in the money he had to buy her things. Curt's blood began to boil when he thought about Troy taking Gabriella up to this place. He walked behind a bookshelf and peeked in between two book. His eyes widened he saw Gabriella with her head thrown back, obviously enjoying the onslaught of Troy's lips on her neck. Curt gripped the books and moved around to the other side. Sharpay and Zeke appeared just in time to warn Troy as Curt charged for him.

"Troy!" Sharpay cried.

Troy pulled away from Gabriella and turned around just in time to see Curt coming after him. Gabriella screamed when her stalker tackeled her love to the hard floor. Zeke and Sharpay rushed over to help. Gabriella was already trying to pull Curt off of Troy. Troy managed to land a punch on Curt's nose causing it to start to bleed. With Curt being distracted by his stuness from his bloody nose, Zeke, Sharpay, and Gabriella managed to pull him off of Troy. Troy jumped to his feet and grabbed Gabriella.

"I warned you to stay away from her." Troy told Curt pointing his finger at him. "Bother any of us again, and expect the cops to arrest you for assualt and stalking."

Troy then pulled Gabriella behind him as he led them out of the library. Zeke and Sharpay followed them. Curt felt the blood boil in him as he watched Gabriella leave with Troy. What did a perfect girl like her see in Troy Bolton. He would get what he wanted, no matter what it took, Gabriella Montez would be his.

* * *

**In the next chapter, the gang goes home for Christmas and the wedding they've all been waiting for happens. Also, Gabriella begans to expect something.**


	7. Results and The Wedding

**Here's the next chapter. **

**

* * *

**

The Montez house was a mad one. Sharpay was rushing around to make sure Gabriella's dress was perfect and laid out on the bed. Gabriella's mother, Maria Montez, was making sure that the set up for the reception was going smoothly. Admist all of this, Gabriella was in the bathroom leaning against the bathroom counter recounting what she had discussed with Sharpay, Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Nielson yesterday afternoon.

* * *

_"You know, Gabby, you don't look very good." Kelsi told her friend gently._

_"I don't feel very well, but I think I may know what it is."_

_"Nerves?" Sharpay asked._

_"Excitement?" Kelsi asked._

_"Anticipation?" Taylor asked._

_"I think I might be pregnant."_

_"What!" the other girls exclaimed._

_"I thought you were on birth control." Sharpay said._

_"I am, but about two months ago I changed brands. I think that's when I got pregnant." Gabriella explained._

_"Have you told Troy yet?" Taylor asked._

_"I haven't even taken a test yet."_

_"You better take one and found out soon or let the baby tell Troy itself." Sharpay said._

_

* * *

_

Gabriella looked at her watch and sighed. She turned over and looked at her pregnancy test. It was positive. Tears began to form in her eyes. Gabriella was going to have a baby. A baby during her freshman year of college. She had to get a hold of Troy before the wedding. They had talked about having a baby after they got out of college. What if Troy changed his mind and decided that he didn't want to marry her now.

"Gabby, are you alright?" Sharpay asked opening the door.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to get Troy."

"Oh no, he can't see you before the wedding. It's untraditional."

"I need to see him before the wedding. I have to tell him something."

"You're pregnant." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Not so loud, I want him to be the first person to know, not the last one."

"I'll try and get him over here. He can climb your balcony."

"Thank you, Sharpay."

"What are maid of honor's for?"

* * *

Sharpay raced over to the Boltons' house. She burst through the front door and up to Troy's room. Troy was just getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist when his bride's maid of honor rushed into his room. 

"Sharpay, do you mind?" he asked.

"I've got a message from your girl." Sharpay said.

"Is she ok?"

"Gabby needs to talk to you."

"What's wrong. Is she having second feelings?"

"I don't think so, but it something she really needs to tell you in person."

"She's not pregnant is she?" Troy asked in a joking manner but stopped when he saw Sharpay's serious face. "Oh my god she is. How am I going to get into the house? Her mother will never let me in."

"Gabby said to use her balcony. That should not be a problem for your with all of your midnight meetings with Gabriella after Ms. Montez went to sleep."

"She must hate me."

"She doesn't hate you, I think she's scared you'll hate her for being pregnant and that you won't marry her now."

"Let me get dressed and I'll be right over."

"Ok, I'll go tell her."

* * *

Five minutes later, Troy was silently climbing up Gabriella's tree. Gabriella was waiting for him in her bedroom as he came through her balcony doors. The two hugged each other tightly. Tears were welling up in Gabriella's eyes as she explained to him what was going on and how afraid she was of him leaving her now. 

"I'd never leave you, we can do this. I know it was an accident, but I wouldn't love it any less if it was planned." Troy told her quietly as he brushed her tears away.

"Really?" Gabriella asked happily.

"Really." Troy agreed. "I better go before your mother knows I'm here. I'll see you up at the alter."

"I'll be the one in the white gown."

"And I will be the one with the goofy smile on my face."

"I love you."

"And I love you Ms. Montez. Ms. Montez for the very last time."

* * *

An hour later, Gabriella was in the back of the church waiting for the wedding to start. Her mother was going to walk her down the aisle and give her away. Gabriella had already broken the news to her that she was going to be a grandmother. At first Ms. Montez was shocked with the fact that her eighteen year old daughter was going to have a baby. But then the news grew on her and Ms. Montez could not have been more thrilled for her daughter. She knew that if anyone could survive college with a child, it was Gabriella and Troy. 

"Are you ready, Gabby?" Ms. Montez asked her daughter.

"I've been ready for this since I first met him." Gabriella told her mother happily.

The two began to walk down the aisle. Troy stood up at the alter with his father as his best man. He smiled happily at Gabriella who smiled back through her tears. Ms. Montez squeezed her hand to let her now how happy and proud she was of her daughter at that moment. And as she gave her daughter away, Ms. Montez knew that Gabriella would be safe from anything that would do her harm by the man who would be with her until the day he died. There was no need to worry.

* * *

"Troy, you may kiss your bride." the minister told him at the end of the cermony. 

Troy kissed Gabriella happily. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with every ounce of passion in her. Their guests cheered as they continued to share their first kiss as husband and wife. The newlyweds pulled apart and smiled happily at each other. Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead gently.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." the minister announced to their family and close friends as they continued to cheer loudly.

Troy and Gabriella turned around to their guest and smiled happily. Sharpay handed Gabriella her boquet of flowers. Troy took Gabriella's hand and began to lead her back up the aisle. About halfway there, he stopped and swept her up in his arms. Gabriella laughed as she wrapped one arm around his neck as he carried her the rest of the way.

"I love you." she whisepered as she kissed him gently.

"I love you too, and nobody will ever be able to stop me."


	8. Wedding Night and Baby Names

Late the next morning, Troy woke up in the hotel suite. Gabriella was curled up next to him in bed completely nude except the sheet covering her. Troy smiled as he memorized her peaceful expression as he memorized her face as she slept. Yesterday had been the happiest day of their lives. Not only did they marry each other, but Gabriella had told him that they were expecting a baby by the end of the school year. Both had discussed it after the wedding that Gabriella would take the next semester off to prepare for the baby. Both of their parents were surprised that they were going to be grandparents in only six months.

Troy smiled as he thought back to last night's events. He had told Gabriella that if she only wanted to relax after all the events of the day, then that's what they would do. But Gabriella had assured to him that she was more than ready and willing for their wedding night. She was right.

_Last Night_

_Troy and Gabriella were sitting at their table resting for a few minutes after dancing for awhile. Gabriella had slipped her shoes off to give her feet a break from the heels. Troy then pulled her feet into his lap and began to massage them. Gabriella smiled happily._

_"Do you want to rest tonight?" Troy asked her._

_"Why would I want to rest tonight?" Gabriella asked._

_"Because today was pretty stressful and I don't want you or the baby to get hurt."_

_"Troy, it's alright for me to have sex." Gabriella explained to him quietly into his ear. "It is perfectly normal. You have nothing to worry about, alright?"_

_"Alright." Troy agreed._

_"Now that that's settled, can we get out of here now?"_

_"I think we can sneak out now. Follow me."_

_Troy stood up and took Gabriella's hand. Gabriella grabbed her shoes before standing up and following him. The newlyweds kept in the shadows as they tried to sneak out of their reception without everyone noticing them. Once they made it out into the hotel lobby, Troy broke out into a run pulling Gabriella after him. They got into an elevator and Troy began to push the close button to get the elevator going before they were caught._

_"Did we make it?" Gabriella asked breathlessly._

_"I think so." Troy agreed._

_The elevator doors opened on their floor and the two got off and headed off to find their suite. Troy unlocked the door and picked Gabriella up and carried her inside before placing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. Moments after the door was shut, the new Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were completely rid of their wedding attire. Gabriella's cheeks were flushed as Troy placed soft kisses on her neck and lips._

_"I love you." Troy whispered before kissing her once again._

_"I love you." Gabriella replied softly into his ear. "You're my soul mate, the love of my life."_

_"And you are the only one to have every single inch of my heart. You are my soul mate and the mother of my children."_

_"Make love to me, Husband." Gabriella gently ordered._

_"Gladly, my wife." Troy agreed._

_Gabriella cradled him in between her legs as he gently pushed into her. Gabriella bit her lip to keep herself from screaming out her pleasure loudly. Ever since she began to suspect that she was pregnant, her body had become very sensitive. Showering seemed to get her aroused by just having the water hitting certain areas of her body. Troy entwined their fingers together as he continued to thrust into her. No matter how many times they did this, he could not and would never get tired of how she felt. He would give up everything he had if he could stay with her like this forever. Gabriella ran her hands up and down his back as she moaned encouraging him to keep going. Troy leaned down and kissed her passionately. He pushed his tongue against her lips seeking entrance into her warm mouth. Gabriella opened her mouth granting his request for entrance. Her tongue was kept presses up against the roof of her mouth by Troy's as he caressed her mouth._

_Minutes later, Gabriella had to pull away in order to catch her breath. Her breathing was heavy as Troy went back to kissing her neck. Gabriella grasped his hands as she felt her climax coming. Her moans grew into soft screams as each one of Troy's thrusts brought her closer to her orgasm. Her cries echoed off the walls when she finally came. Her entire body was quivering with her release. Troy held onto her tightly as he felt his end coming on fast. He gripped her hands when he burst inside of her. Finally his arms gave out and he carefully collapsed onto his wife. Gabriella held her in his arms as his body recovered from his orgasm. She pushed his bangs away from his forehead and kissed it gently._

_"I love you." Troy whispered against her skin._

_"I love you."_

_Present Time_

"Good morning." Gabriella greeted her husband.

"Morning." Troy said happily as he kissed her softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful." Gabriella sighed happily. "I'm so happy, Troy."

"So am I. How's the baby?"

"She's good." Gabriella said placing her hand on her stomach.

"She?" Troy asked.

"Mother intuition."

"I see, and what will we call this little angel ours?"

"I don't know. I've always loved the name Melina. Melina Anne."

"Melina Anne Bolton. It's perfect."

"And now you choose a name for if it's a boy."

"I thought we were having a girl."

"I know, but it never hurts to be prepared just in case."

"Fine. Connor."

"Connor what?"

"Connor Alexander Bolton."

"Perfect."

Gabriella smiled and moved closer to Troy and placed her head on his chest. Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close to him. His thumb gently caressed the soft skin of her shoulder. Gabriella looked up at him.

"Where are we going to live next semester?" she asked.

"Well, I went down to Resident Life and explained that we were getting married over Christmas break and wanted to know if there was any dorms opened in married student housing." Troy explained. "All we have to do is show them our marriage certificate and we have a dorm."

"You are the greatest."

"And the best part, Curt is nowhere near us."

Gabriella smiled happily. Over Christmas break, she had been so happy that Curt was so far away from her and Troy. After their confrontation in the library, Curt had been more aggressive when he was in class with her. She was afraid to tell Troy in fear that he would be expelled with his rash reactions. Troy promised to protect her from anything that could cause her harm and Gabriella saw to it herself that she would return the promise he made to her.

"When do you have to be back for practice?" Gabriella asked.

"Three days after New Year's." Troy answered. "So, we'll need to leave on January second."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed.

"I'm sorry we're not going to have much of a honeymoon now."

"It's alright. As long as we're married, I'm happy."

"I promise, this summer, after the baby's born, we'll go on our first vacation."

Gabriella smiled and turned over onto her side. She kissed him quickly as she rolled over on top of Troy. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You promise?" Gabriella asked playfully in between their kisses.

"I promise." Troy stated. "But, right now I want to continue our own celebrations."

Gabriella screamed quietly when Troy pushed her over onto her back once again. Troy chuckled and then moved to kiss her again. Out in the hallway, nobody heard Troy's groans or Gabriella's shrieks as they enjoyed the pleasures that only they could give one another.


	9. Baby Talk and Going Back to School

Troy suddenly gasped as be bolted right out of bed. His entire body was soaked from his sweat as he dreamt the most horrible nightmare. He turned over to the other side of the bed. Gabriella was still sleeping peacefully next to him. Troy sighed with relief and then laid back down on the bed. He took Gabriella's left hand in his own and rubbed his finger over her two rings. Gabriella's eyes fluttered opened and fixed themselves on Troy staring at her wedding and engagement ring. She turned her hand over and moved to caress the side of his face to let him know that she was now awake.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Troy told her sheepisly.

"It's alright. What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Just a bad dream that's all."

"You want to share it with me? Sometimes telling others help."

"It's just so stupid."

"I won't tell anyone."

"I dreamnt that you left. You left me for Curt just like he said you would."

"Baby, it's just a dream. You know that you're the only one for me. We're going to bring a child into the world. Our child. One we created with our love. Nothing could ever take me or the baby away from you. You're stuck with us for life."

Troy chuckled as he pulled his wife closer to him. Gabriella threw her arm over his torso and leaned her head against his chest as she was soothed by the beat of his heart. A small smile graced her lips as she felt Troy move his hand over to rest on her stomach. Every chance he got, Troy would place his hand on top of her and just rested it there in case the baby could tell that its father was out here waiting.

"Still think it's a girl?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Almost positive. When we go to the doctors next week, we can find out." Gabriella answered. "That way we can start getting ready. Where are we going to put the crib?"

"Well, for the first few months we can have a cradle in our room and when she gets older we can section off a part of the living room."

"Do you think we could afford our own apartment next year? If we both get jobs."

"We might, hopefully somewhere close to campus."

"By the time March Madness comes around, I'll be a blimp."

"You'll be the sexiest blimp ever." Troy joked as Gabriella laughed. "You are going to be the most beautiful pregant woman ever to walk the face of the earth."

"Seriously?"

"I desire to have you right now." Troy whispered leaning in to kiss her once again.

* * *

After the Christmas break ended, Troy, Gabriella, Zeke and Sharpay flew back to school. Zeke and Sharpay had decided to get an apartment off campus together with the help from Sharpay's parents. Troy and Gabriella showed Resident Life their marrige license and ceritificate to prove that they were indeed truly married and began to move into their new dorm in married student housing. Both couples were taking the last remaining belongings of theirs from their old dorm rooms.

* * *

Curt walked back into his room after his vacation. He noticed all of Troy's stuff was gone and thought that it was good because now he could display pictures of Gabriella without her boyfriend seeing them. He began to unpack his belongings when his new roommate entered. Curt recognized him from the basketball team and was a little curious to what happened to his former roommate. 

"So what happened to Bolton?" he asked.

"Moved to a different dorm." Steven Marcus answered.

Curt nodded his head and then went to go see if Gabriella was back from vacation. He had a late Christmas gift for her, a pair of Harry Winston diamond earrings. They were simple, but she would make them elegant for sure. Curt knocked on the girl's dorm room. Two red haired girls answered the door.

"Hi, can we help you?" one asked.

"Is Gabriella Montez here?" Curt asked.

"Gabriella doesn't live here anymore."

"Which dorm is she in right now?"

"She moved over to Clemment Hall."

"But that's married student housing. Why is she over there?"

"She and Troy Botlon got married over Christmas break. It must have been extremely romantic. Getting married two days before Christmas."

"What?" Curt demanded.

"Yeah, Gabriella's also pregant. She's due at the end of the semester."

Curt stood there stunned. Anger was flowing throughout him. She married him. She married him and was expecting his child. Curt stalked off not even thanking or saying goodbye to the two girls. All he could think about was what had gotten into Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella gasped as Troy thrust deeper into her. She clutched his shoulders tightly as she enjoyed the feeling. Her mouth hung open as Troy brushed against her once again, sending her closer to heaven. Troy bent forward and kissed her passionately. He gnetly bit her lower lip as Gabriella's nails dug into his skin as she climaxed. Troy soon followed and then collapsed beside her. Gabriella moved to have him wrap his arms around her. Both enjoyed the feeling of basking in their love for one another. For them, nothing could ever be better for either one of them than just laying next to one another with no care or worry in the world, just the love for one another. 


	10. The Break In

**Here's the next chapter, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella and Troy were currently sitting in a doctor's office. Gabriella was laying down on an examining table while Troy stood beside her rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Both had decided that if they were able to they wanted to know what the sex of the baby was. Their doctor, Dr. Jacobs came in looking at Gabriella's chart.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." she said. "I see here that you would like to know what Gabriella's got inside of her."

"Yes." Gabriella agreed.

"Just give a few minutes to set everything up"

Five minutes later, Dr. Jacobs was in the middle of the ultrasound making sure the baby was growing as well as it should. She told the releived parents to be that their child was healthy and looked just fine. Troy kissed Gabriella's hand gently as Gabriella smiled happily.

"Are you sure you want to know what you're having?"

"Yes." the parents agreed.

"Well, it looks like you are going to be the proud parents of a..."

* * *

"It's a girl, Mom!" Troy told Mrs. Bolton over his cell phone as he made his way to practice. 

"It's a girl?" Mrs. Bolton asked excitedly.

"What's a girl?" Coach Bolton asked coming into the kitchen.

"Our granddaughter." his wife told him happily. "How's Gabby?"

"She's estatic. Right now, she and Sharpay are getting ready to go to the mall for maternity clothes and clothes for the baby." Troy answered.

"Thought of any names yet?"

"We picked one out already." Troy answered. "But we're not telling until she's born."

"Oh come on, Troy." Mrs. Bolton pleaded.

"Sorry, Mom. Gabby's not even telling her mother so don't try and get it out of her."

"Fine, make sure you keep us updated with Gabriella, make sure you let us know how she's doing."

"I will, Mom."

"Ok, here's your father."

"Hey, Dad." Troy greeted.

"So, I hear we're going to have a granddaughter."

"Yes sir, you are."

"I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am for you and Gabby."

"Thanks, Dad."

"How's your beautiful wife doing?"

"She's excited. Sharpay took her maternity dress shopping and to pick some clothes up for the baby."

"Are you two going to be coming home for Spring Break?"

"I don't think so, I've got games lined up all that week."

"Then your mother and I will come out to see you all."

"Yeah, Gabs and I would like that." Troy agreed. "Dad, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye, Dad."

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay were enjoying browsing through one of the many baby clothing stores they would be visiting. Sharpay was so excited that there was going to be a little girl around for the entire gang to spoil. Both Troy and Gabriella had discussed it and they decided that Sharpay and Zeke were going to be their child's godparents and her gaurdian in case something should ever happen to them. 

"So, have you had any cravings yet?" Sharpay asked.

"Last night was the first time and it was for Taco Bell, Mexican food has been sounding really good these past few days." Gabriella answered. "That and ice cream. Any kind of flavor."

"Has the baby moved at all?"

"Not yet. The doctor has assured Troy and me that the baby doesn't start moving until around the fifth month. I just barely started my fourth."

"So, how has Troy feel about welcoming a daughter into the world?"

"He's so happy. I'm telling you, Shar, when Dr. Jacobs told us we were having a girl, Troy's face just lit up like he was a five year old on Christmas morning."

"He's going to be very protective of the two of you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Two hours later, Troy and Zeke were heading back to Troy and Gabriella's dorm. When they got there, the door was wide opened. The two of them walked inside cautiously. The entire place had been torn apart. The couch had been ripped apart so that the stuffing was spread all across the room. All the dishes in the kitchen had been destroyed as well as the glasses. Troy walked into the bedroom and saw that it too had been torn apart. But what was worse was the message written across the wall. 'I AM COMING FOR HER!' Troy quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Gabriella's phone.

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay were enjoying dinner at Taco Bell. The two had been enjoying their girls' afternood together. Gabriella had bought a few maternity dresses and several little outfits for the baby. She heard her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Thank God you're alright." Troy exclaimed with relief. "Where are you?"

"I'm with Sharpay having dinner. What's going on?"

"Someone broke into our place and tore it apart."

"What?" Gabriella asked in shock. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I was worried you were here when it happened."

"Do you know who did it?"

"I have a feeling I know who did."

"You don't think?"

"I'm almost positive."

"Troy, we have to call the police. Please, we can't take any chances now with the baby on the way."

"I will, I want Sharpay to take you to her and Zeke's place. We're going to be staying the night."

"Ok, I'll see you there."

"I love you, Gabby."

"I love you too, Troy."

Gabriella then hung up and began to weep quietly. What was supposed to be the happiest time of her life was turning into a dangerous nightmare. Someone wanted to tear her and her husband apart and God knows what to their child. Sharpay hugged her sobbing friend as she tried her best to comfort her.


	11. He's Got Them

**Here's the next chapter, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

**

"Are you sure you are going to be fine?" Troy asked Gabriella nervously.

"Troy, you're going to be gone for a few hours." Gabriella said as she watched her husband pace nervously from her place on their bed.

That evening Troy was going out with the rest of the basketball team to celebrate them winning the NCAA Finals and didn't want Gabriella to be on her own. After the break in at their dorm, Troy was always afraid to leave Gabriella there alone. Even though he had some how gotten an alibi, Curt was still the only person who could have done the act in Troy's mind. Gabriella was only three weeks away from her due date and everybody was on edge. Both their parents were due to arrive within a few days. Gabriella had asked her mother to be with her and Troy when they went into the delivery room.

"Promise me that you will call me if you need me to come home." Troy said.

"Troy, go out and have fun. You deserve a night out." Gabriella answered. "Just remember you have the two back here waiting."

"That's it, I'm not going."

"Get your butt out of that door and have a good time." Gabriella demanded playfully yet firmly.

"Fine, but I won't have a good time." Troy agreed.

"Yes you will."

"Fine."

Gabriella then pulled Troy down to her so that she could kiss him happily. Troy was a little surprised by her sudden actions but then again the doctor had warned him. Throughout most of her pregancy, the newlywed couple sitll remained intimate with each other. The doctor had told them that it was perfectly fine and natural for them to be.

"I promise I won't stay out too late." Troy stated as he stood up.

"Alright." Gabriella said. "I'll most likely watch a movie and then go to bed." Gabriella said.

"I'll try to not wake you up."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you, too, both of you."

* * *

"So, how's Gabby doing?" Zeke asked Troy as he and Sharpay sat with him at the banquet. 

"She' good. She's tired now by this time of the day."

"Any weird cravings?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing too bad."

"Any names yet?"

"We've picked out her name a long time ago."

"And you didn't tell us?" Sharpay asked insulted.

"We haven't told anyone, we're keeping it to ourselves until she's born." Troy replied laughing slightly.

"I'm going to go call her and tell her about all the fun she's missing." Sharpay said as she stood up to walk outside.

"What's your plans for the summer?" Troy asked Zeke.

"Sharpay's parents have offered to take me and my family on a cruise this summer with their family as a way to get to know each other better." Zeke said. "I hope it all goes well. I really want our families to get along."

"I'm sure they will. Sharpay can charm anyone into liking her family." Troy said as they both laughed. "And that cruise won't be so bad either."

"Very true." Zeke agreed chuckling."

* * *

Gabriella was watching a movie in bed. She had just gotten off the phone with Sharpay, assuring her that she was alright and that they did not need to come home early. Her baby was being very restless inside her while Gabriella was being very restful. Gabriella smiled each time she felt a tiny kick against her ribs, knowing that her and Troy's daughter was healthy. A sudden noise distracted her attention from her child. 

"Hello?" Gabriella asked getting up. "Is someone out there? Troy, don't tell me your back already."

Gabriella laughed quietly to herself. She walked into the living room and saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. Sighing, the expectant mother turned to head back into the bedroom. Suddenly, something was placed over her mouth. Gabriella began to struggle to remove the cloth. A sudden wave of dizziness hit her as her world went black only being able to think about Troy and their daughter.

* * *

At the same time this was taking place, Troy was talking with his coach. Both were sharing great memories of the season when suddenly, Troy felt dizzy. His mood suddenly began to change. His coach placed a hand on his shoulder to help steady him. 

"Troy, is everything alrigh?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Troy said as he rushed out.

"Troy, where are you going?" Zeke asked as he and Sharpay followed him.

"I need to get back to the dorm." Troy said as he began to unlock his car.

"She's fine, Troy." Sharpay said. "I just got off the phone with her."

"I just need to get there, don't ask questions. Are you coming or going?"

The other two got into the car. Troy quickly sped out of the parking lot. He tossed his phone to Sharpay instructing her to call Gabriella and tell her that he was on his way home. Sharpay did as what she was told because she had never seen Troy act like this before. Zeke tried to keep his friend calm as they raced down the road.

"Anything?" Troy asked Sharpay a few minutes later.

"No, but she could be in the bathroom. Or might not be able to get out bed to answer the phone." Sharpay said trying to be reasonable and calm.

Troy quickly pulled into the dorm's parking lot. He was out of the car and heading up the stairs before Zeke and Sharpay had even gotten their seatbelts off. The two of them followed the frantic husband as he approached his dorm. The sight startled all of them. The door was flung open as if it didn't care that anyone could wander inside the dorm. Troy raced into the dorm in search of his wife. Sharpay and Zeke followed to help him with his search.

"Gabby!" Troy called. "Gabriella?"

"Troy!" Sharpay screamed franticly from the living room just before both Zeke and Troy rushed in.

The sight that met them terrified them. 'THEY NOW BELONG TO ME' was written across the wall. Sharpay had tears in her eyes as Zeke tried to comfort her the best he could. Troy stared at his message in shock and disbelief.

"Troy?" Zeke asked the husband.

"He's got them." was all Troy said.


	12. We Have To Stay Positive

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy this one.**

**

* * *

**

Troy was being interviewed by the police as they tried to peice together where Gabriella could be taken to. Sharpay stood by so he could help keep Troy calm with all the police asking him questions. Zeke was being interviewed in the kitchen by another officer.

"I know you may not want to hear this but was your wife seeing someone?" the dective, Dective Martin, asked Troy.

"My wife is eight months pregant." Troy snapped at him annoyed. "If you would just shut up with all the questions, I can tell you who kidnapped her!"

"Sir, you need to calm down. I know this is difficult for you. But tell me who you think kidnapped your wife."

"Curt Anderson." Troy replied firmly.

"You are going to need concrete evidence." Officer Martin said. "He's the son of New York's District Attorney. He is almost untouchable. Whatever you got, his father will make disappear."

"This guy has been stalking her all year. He's started fights with me, he's broken into our home and left messages on our wall." Troy explained angrily. "I'm telling you he's the one who's got her and if you do not do something soon, I'll never see her or our daughter ever again!"

"Troy, you have to calm down." Sharpay said. "Yelling won't get anything done."

"Well, explaining useless information is not going to help me out either. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go out and look for Gabriella." Troy said grabbing his car keys.

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled after him.

"Let him go, Ma'am." Officer Martin told her. "I'll send someone to follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

* * *

Gabriella began to slowly stir awake from her enduce sleep. Her eyes opened slowly and searched the unfamiliar surroundings. The room was made up to look like an actual bedroom. The only thing that gave the room away to its actual prison setting was the fact that Gabriella was handcuffed to the headboard of the bed she was resting on. Gabriella tried franticly to break her binding. She stopped sudden;y when she heard a door open. Her eyes widened when she saw Curt enter the room. 

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriella screamed fearfully.

"I told you, if you had only gone out with me, I wouldn't have to go to this extreme measure." Curt said as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"So you drug me and kidnap me?"

"It was the only way. Don't worry, our baby was not harmed by it."

"Our baby?" Gabriella asked angrily. "It's my baby. My husband's child."

"I'm your husband, at least I will be." Curt answered. "And if you do not behave, I'll make sure that your child never sees your face."

Gabriella gasped in fear as Curt threatened the life of her child. She closed her eyes and nodded tearfully agreeing with him to behave. Curt smiled and went to unlock her handcuffs. Gabriella sat up and rubbed her wrists. She sighed with relief when she felt her daughter moving actively within her.

"Please, just let me go back to my husband." Gabriella pleaded tearfully. "I need him, I love him."

"I know, that's why I didn't kill him."

"What?" Gabriella asked in fear.

"I didn't want to make you sad. I knew he hadn't caused really any harm to you, so I just couldn't bring myself to kill him. But, if you keep referring to Troy Bolton as your husband, I will have no choice but to kill him." Curt explained. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Gabriella mumbled.

"Great. I fixed this room up just for you. It has everything you could want. Movies, yoga to help you with the baby, snack. And a private bathroom all to yourself."

Gabriella listened with sadness as she thought about what Troy was doing right at that moment. She needed him so much to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. Their due date was only three weeks away. What if he missed it? What if Troy never got the chance to see their daughter? For the first time in her life, Gabriella was scared about the future.

* * *

Troy had called his parents and Gabriella's mother and explained the events to them. The three of them boarded a plane and flew out as soon as they could. All three were terrified about what could happen because not only was their daughter missing, but also their grandchild. Coach and Mrs. Bolton were trying to comfort a frightened Ms. Montez as she worried about her only child and soon to be grandchild. 

"Why would someone kidnap her?" Ms. Montez asked her son in law's parents. "What did she ever to anyone?"

"It will be alright, Maria." Coach Bolton said. "Troy's out looking for her right now. The police are looking for her, as well as most of the basketball team."

"But she is due in three weeks. What happens if something goes wrong and there is nobody there to help her?"

"You can't think like that. You have to stay positive. We will find Gabriella and soon we'll be holding our granddaughter in our arms." Mrs. Bolton explained.

"You're right." Ms. Montez agreed tearfully. "I just need to stay positive and everything will be fine."

* * *

The next afternoon, Troy, his parents, and Ms. Montez were in the police station. Troy had been up all night and refused to rest at all. His father handed him a cup of coffee to help him out. Ms. Montez was sitting in a chair looking at a picture of her and Gabriella together on Gabriella's wedding day. Officer Martin walked into the room and sat down.

"Here's what we can do, we can have a press conference pleading the kidnapper to bring Gabriella back." he explained. "We generally use women in times like these because of the emotional effect they have on people. Ms. Montez, we would like for you to speak at the press conference to try and see if whoever has your daughter will release her. Can you handle this?"

"I would do anything toget my daughter back." Ms. Montez stated firmly.

"Alright then, I'll go set everything up."


	13. Rescued and Melina Anne Bolton

**Here's the next chapter, thanks to all who had reviewed this story.**

**

* * *

**

"Yesterday I received the news all parents dread to hear. I found out that my daughter was kidnapped from her home. So please, whoever has her, please bring her back. Gabriella needs to be with her family at this moment in time. She's due to give birth in three weeks and needs to be with her husband at least." Ms. Montez said to the media. "Please, bring her home."

* * *

"She's due to give birth in three weeks and needs to be with her husband at least..." 

Curt then turned the televison off. He shook his head and looked over at Gabriella. She had been sleeping through most of the day. Curt felt his insides churn with the thought of having her. He promised himself to wait until after she had the baby, but he was finding it hard to keep that promise only after one day. But, he would hold out for as long as he could.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by and no sign of Gabriella appeared. The police had been by several times to interview Curt, but each time he remained calm and innocent. The police had no idea that Gabriella was in the very building they were in. After Curt had found out that Gabriella had married Troy, he bought a house and quietly added a secret room. The entrance to the room was behind a bookcase. Nobody knew that it even exsisted. 

Troy was on the verge of having a breakdown. Gabriella was due in one week. Troy always had his phone with him in case Gabriella could somehow get in contact with him and tell him where she was. His parents were trying to keep a positive atmosphere around him. But no matter how hard they tried, Troy couldn't get his mind off of the fact that he may never see Gabriella or his daughter ever again.

* * *

"Hey, Chris." someone called to Detective Martin. "We're heading out. You coming or not?" 

"No, there's just something about this house that doesn't look right." Detective Martin said looking at a picture of Curt's house.

"What's the matter?"

"Neighbors say that they heard hammering during the night, but yet, there's been no add ons to the house."

"Maybe he was building a shelf, or a bookcase?"

"But why do that during the night? Why would someone build something at night?"

"Nobody would, unless..."

"Unless they were hiding something." Detective Martin finished. "He's got her there somewhere."

"But we've searched his entire house."

"I don't care, call for back up. We're going to break down every wall if we have to." Detecive Martin called as he ran out of the squad room.

* * *

Gabriella was watching a movie while she was once again handcuffed to the headboard. Earlier that day, the unthinkable happened. Her entire body hurt. Tears streamed down her face as she thought back to the events that took place only two hours ago. 

_Curt had carried her dinner plate over to the table beside Gabriella's bed. He had been quiet all day and that made Gabriella very nervous. She could not tell what was going on or what he was planning on doing. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw Curt carry the handcuffs over to her. Gabriella struggled as he placed them onto her._

_"No!" she screamed trying to break free._

_"Shut up!" Curt shouted as he began to undress. "You're going to enjoy this whether you like it or not."_

_"Please don't do this." Gabriella pleaded tearfully. "I'm pregant."_

_"And I know that you've been very active with your husband all through out it. So do not try and use that excuse with me. It won't work."_

_For the next hour and a half, Gabriella was brutally raped by her stalker. She cried and screamed in fear and in pain. Curt smiled to himself as he finished. He pulled back and began to redress himself. He leaned down and kissed Gabriella on the lips._

_"I'm going to go to the store and pick up baby food, diapers, clothes, and a crib, we're going to be needing them pretty soon now." he told her._

_Gabriella began to weep as soon as she heard the door shut. Her entire body ached from the attack on her. Gabriella needed Troy now more than ever before. Only he could make her feel safe and loved once again. Suddenly, something else had just been added to Gabriella's list of fears. She began to go into labor._

Gabriella gasped as she went through another contraction. Even though she dreaded thinking this, she wished Curt was here so he could at least uncuff her from the bed. If she had the baby while still handcuffed, both she and the baby would die from blood lost. Gabriella began to plead with her child to wait until someone else was there. But, the baby was not listening by letting her mother know when Gabriella's water broke. Gabriella screamed loudly try hard not to push.

* * *

Detecive Martin and several police officers pulled up to Curt Anderson's residence. Martin quickly kicked down the door and he and the others began to spread out in search of the hidden room. Martin looked in every single room to see if there was anything underneath carpets, behind doors or anywhere else that could help lead him to the room where Gabriella was being held in. 

"Chris!" Detective Johnson, Martin's partner, called from in the hallway.

"What is it?" Martin asked approaching him.

"Check out this bookcase. Look how the wall us uneven behind it." Johnson explained. "If he hasn't moved her already, then she's probably back here. I'll call for more an ambulance."

"No time, we go in there first."

Martin then pulled the bookshelf away and it revealed the hidden door he had been looking for. He and Johnson then kicked the door down as they pulled their guns out just in case they were needed. Martin opened the door and the sight that met his eyes shocked him beyond belief.

* * *

Gabriella felt the baby coming on fast. She tried to break free of the headboard of her bed but failed at each attempt. Tears mixed with sweat as she tried to hold off the delivery. Suddenly she heard two men's voices. She became frightened thinking Curt had brought someone back with him to share her with. Suddenly two men she did not recognized burst into the room. The three sets of eyes widened at the sight of each other. 

"Please, help me!" Gabriella cried not caring who they were. "Please help me and my baby!"

"I'll call for a bus." Johnson said getting ready to run out of the room.

"No time, get on your radio and signal for them." Martin explained. "Mrs. Bolton, we're detectives. We're here to rescue you."

"My husband?" Gabriella asked franticly.

"He's safe. He's with your mother." Martin answered. "How far are the contractions?"

"Right on top of each other."

"Peter, help her." Martin told Johnson.

Johnson went over and sat down next to her. He found the key and unlocked the handcuffs holding Gabriella to the headboard. The young woman screamed loudly as another contraction hit her. She gripped Johnson's hand tightly.

"Tell me about your baby." Johnson said trying to distract her. "Is it a girl or boy?"

"A little girl. Her name's Melina." Gabriella answered in pain.

"Gabriella, I need you to push now." Martin told her. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

Gabriella screamed as she began to push. Johnson let her grip his hand as tight as she wanted. Martin looked under the blankets and saw the head coming. Gabriella screamed again as she felt the baby getting ready to come out.

"Almost there Gabriella, you're doing great."

A baby's cry entered the room. Martin laughed happily as he caught the baby. Gabriella fell back against Johnson as her daughter slipped out of her. Martin held the wriggling baby up for her to see.

"It's a girl." he told her over the cries.

Gabriella began to cry happily. Her daughter was placed in her arms. She had her father's light brown hair and nose and her mother's chin. Gabriella kissed her screaming daughter's forehead. She then looked up at the two detectives.

"Thank you." she cried softly.

"You're welcome." Johnson said smiling with tears in his eyes, although later, he would never admit to the tears.

"When the ambulance gets here, we're going to take the two of you to the hospital." Martin said.

"My husband?"

"We'll call him when we get there."

* * *

Troy was sitting in his and Gabriella's bedroom waiting for some sign that she and the baby we're going to be ok. For the past two weeks, he had gotten probably four hours of sleep together. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Gabriella in pain or their child screaming and not being tended to. His nightmares were interrupted when the shrill cry of the phone broke through. Troy sighed and reached over to pick up the phone, but the ringing stopped before he answered. He heard his father answer it and leaned back in bed once again.

"Troy!" Coach Bolton yelled happily as he raced into the room.

"What?" Troy asked but already knew the answer from his father's expression.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Troy, his parents, Ms. Montez, Sharpay and Zeke were racing down a hallway at the hospital. Troy found two police men guarding a room and figured it was where Gabriella was. He went to enter it but the two police men stopped him from doing so.

"That's my wife!" Troy shouted.

"All we need is ID to prove so."

Troy quickly handed one his drivers liscense and entered the room. The others waited outside for him to allow them inside.Gabriella was in bed on her side facing the window. She was looking down and talking quietly to something that Troy could not see.

"Gabby?" Troy asked tearfully as she turned around.

"Troy!" Gabriella cried tearfully.

Husband and wife embraced and kissed each other happily as they were reunited. Gabriella buried her face into her husband's chest as she cried. Troy buried his fingers through her hair trying to keep her as close as possible. Gabriella then broke away and looked up at him.

"I have someone who wants to meet you." she whispered turning around and picking the baby up. "Troy, this is your daughter, Melina Anne Bolton."

Troy picked baby Melina up and held her in his arms. She had his hair and chin and now with her eyes opened, he could see that she also had his blue eyes. Troy leaned down and kissed Melina's forehead gently.

"When did this happen?" Troy asked tearfully.

"About thirty minutes ago." Gabriella answered leaning her head on Troy's shoulder. "The detectives who found me, delivered her."

"I'm so happy that you're back in my arms. Both of you."

For the next several seconds, Troy and Gabriella relished their reunion and looked on at their daughter as she looked up at them with her big blue eyes. Nobody knew what the future held for them. Soon, Curt would be going to court and Troy would be there to help Gabriella every step of the way. But for now, the family was just glad to be back together again.


	14. The Trial

**Here's the next chapter, thank you to all who had reviewed this story. I own no characters nor do I own Gloria Allred, she's just a woman I admire for her work for women's rights.**

**

* * *

**

That evening, after Gabriella had been reunited with everybody and Melina had been introduced to her family, Troy, Gabriella, and Melina were resting in the hospital room. Troy noticed that Gabriella was different. The sparkle that was always in her eyes was missing. He sat down next to her after he placed Melina in her bassinet.

"What happened, Gabby?" he asked her gently.

"Besides getting kidnapped by a deranged lunatic?" Gabriella snapped back.

"Did he do something?" Troy asked as Gabriella stiffened. "Did he hit you?"

"He did something much worse than that." Gabriella cried quietly.

"What did Curt do to you?" Troy demanded.

"He raped me." Gabriella whispered tearfully. "He raped me earlier today. Curt tied me up and he raped me."

"Could he not see that you were pregnant?" Troy asked trying to comfort her but was still furious among belief. "Did he not know that something could have happened to you?"

"I told him that I was pregnant but he said since I was still active with you, it was fair game. He caused me to go into labor. If the police hadn't gotten there, Melina and I would have both bled out."

"Next time I see him, I'm going to kill him."

"No, don't let your anger control you. If you do something stupid who will be here to protect me and Melina?" Gabriella asked. "I need you now more that ever. We have a trial coming up. I'm going to have to explain everything he did to me in front of him, a jury, and countless reporters. Please, don't leave me alone now."

"I'll never leave you alone, Gabby. Never, ever again." Troy promised.

Gabriella then leaned into him and began to cry as the events of that day finally setting in. Troy wrapped his arms around her and tried to remain strong for her, but seeing her in the state she was in, caused him to break down and cry along with her. Both knew that the trail was truly going to be the test of their marriage and it was a test both were planning to pass. Curt's lawyer was going to come after them with guns' blazing and would somehow twist everything that had happened to them to make it seem like it was their fault. He would make it sound like Gabriella had begged him to have intercourse with her. But both knew they had to be strong for themselves, each other, and most importantly, Melina.

* * *

Two days later, Gabriella and Melina were released from the hospital. Because neither of them felt safe in their dorm room, Troy and Gabriella were moving into a new apartment as far away from campus as they could afford. Both of their parents were helping them move in and their moms were also helping them get used to being parents. Although, both would agree that they rarely needed their help since both were naturals when it came to caring for their daughter. 

Now, the young couple was getting ready for the trial of Curt Anderson. Both had been interviewed several times by the prosecuters pressing charges against Curt. Famed women's attorney, Gloria Allred, had taken Gabriella under her wing and now represented her. She sat with her during every single interview and made sure that she was not violated by any questions that were thrown at her since Troy was not allowed to be in the same room with her since he was a witness as well.

As the trial drew nearer, Gabriella began to wake up in the night with nightmares about the rape. She would try and keep them from Troy so she wouldn't worry him, but in the end, he managed to get everything out of her and then try to comfort her. Both would put a brave face on for the other but deep inside, both were terrified that Curt would get off because of who his father was.

Currently, Gabriella was in the galley of the court house waiting to give her testimony. Gloria sat with her to show her support. Troy had given his testimony the day before and was now watching the trial in the courtroom. Mrs. Bolton was taking care of Melina back at the apartment so she wouldn't be in front of all the reporters. Gloria noticed Gabriella shaking and reached over and took her hand.

"It's going to be alright." she told Gabriella gently. "You are the victim, you are not on trial."

"Gabriella Bolton?" an officer asked.

Gabriella nodded and stood up. She and Gloria were led into the courtroom by the officer. Everyone turned and looked at Gabriella as she walked in. Gabriella approached the bench as Gloria took a seat next to Troy, Ms. Montez, and Coach Bolton. Gabriella placed her right hand on the Bible.

"Do you swear that the testimony you are about to present is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" the baliff asked.

"I do." Gabriella swore.

"Mrs. Bolton, how do you know the defendant?" the prosecutor, Ms. Collins asked.

"He was my husband's roommate our first semester at school." Gabriella answered.

"And did you lead him on in any possible to make him think that you were remotely interested in him?"

"No, I did not."

"And how did you act around him?"

"I would try to avoid him as often as possible. He would send me gifts, but I would always refuse them and send them back."

"Was Mr. Anderson the man who kidnapped you, hold you hostage, and then brutally rape you?"

"Yes."

"No further questions." Ms. Collins said sitting back down.

"It is truly tragic about what happened to you, Mrs. Bolton." Curt's attorney, Mr. Longworth said. "But are you absolutely sure that you did not lead him on while you were with him?"

"I was almost nine months pregant, I wasn't about to engage in sexual intercourse if that's what you mean." Gabriella answered.

"But yet, you were having a healthy sex life with your husband only days before you were taken."

"Objection, You're Honor." Ms. Collins demanded furiously. "Mrs. Bolton's private life with her husband is not relevant."

"It is when she publicly flaunts it right in front of my client to try and lure him to her, as what my client says."

"Sustained." the judge said. "You should know better, Mr. Longworth. Watch where your heading."

"Mrs. Bolton, you say you were in labor on the night of your supposed 'rape' is that right?"

"Yes sir." Gabriella agreed.

"So, the rape could have been a hazy vision from the pain."

"I know what he did to me, I didn't go into labor until after he raped me. Don't tell me what he did or did not do. I was there, I was the one he raped." Gabriella explain crying.

"You're Honor, I beleive Mrs. Bolton has been through enough." Ms. Collins stated.

"I agree. Mrs. Botlon, thank you. You may step down."

Gabriella slowly stood up and stepped down from the stand. She was gently escorted out of the courtroom. Troy got up and followed her. Gabriella collapsed and began to cry in his arms. She felt his arms go around her as he tried to comfort her. The court room began to empty out into the galley.

"What's going on?" Troy asked Gloria.

"The judge gave a ten minute recess." Gloria answered. "You may sit in now if you wish, Gabriella."

"How bad did I screw everything up?" Gabriella asked.

"You did nothing wrong. He should not have been asking you those sorts of questions. Now, all we have to do it wait for the trial to end. It shouldn't be too long now."


	15. The Verdict

**Here's the next chapter, thank you to all who had reviewed this story. I own no characters nor do I own Gloria Allred. Sorry for the long wait, it took me awhile to get a computer that would work.****

* * *

**

The jury was going into its thrid week of deliberations. With each passing day, Troy and Gabriella were getting more and more terrified that Curt was going to get away with what he did to Gabriella. All it did was take one juror to have doubt and it meant freedom for Curt. They refused to talk about about anything related to the trial when Melina was with them. Melina was their greatest joy and they both protected her from anything or anyone that could do her harm. Currently, the atmosphere in the Bolton home was light as Troy and Gabriella were playing with their four month old daughter in the living room. The ringing telephone broke the playful mood. Troy jumped up and went to answer.

"Hello?" he asked. "Yes, Ms. Collins."

Gabriella stopped playing with Melina and picked her up. Nervousness was etched all across her face as she approached Troy. She placed a gentle hand on top of Melina's head. Troy caught her expression and pulled her close to gently kiss the top of her head.

"Ten o'clock? We'll be there." Troy agreed. "Thank you for calling. We'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked.

"The jury reached a verdict." Troy answered. "We need to be at the courthouse at ten o'clock."

"Ok." Gabriella agreed nervously.

"He's going to get what he deserves, Gabby."

"I know, I just want to get behind us and move on."

"It'll be over soon, Baby." Troy promised.

* * *

The next morning, Troy, Gabriella, and Melina were at the courthouse with Gloria. Gabriella kept Melina facing her so that Curt could not see what she looked like. Troy wrapped his arm around his family as police led Curt into the courtroom. Gabriella literally had to hold onto her husband when Curt winked at her so that Troy wouldn't charge towards him. 

"All rise." the baliff announced as they all stood up when the judge entered the courtroom.

"Please be seated." the judge requested. "I understand that the jury has reached a verdict."

"We have, You're Honor." the foreman agreed as Curt and Mr. Longworth stood up.

"In the case against Curt Franklin Anderson, how do you find?"

"We the jury in the above and titled cause find the defendant, Curt Franklin Anderson, guilty rape and kidnapping."

Gabriella gasp and began to cry with relief. Troy kissed her forehead as she wept happily. Gloria placed a gentle hand on Gabriella's shoulder. Troy looked over at Curt, who had an expression of shock written all over his face.

"Before, I announce sentence, is there anyone who would like to say anything?" the judge asked. "Anything from the victim or from her family?"

"I do, You're Honor." Troy stated standing up.

"Please, step forward, Mr. Bolton."

Troy walked up to the podium. He looked over at his wife's convicted attacker. Curt refused to look at him and had no emotion on his face at all.

"You were the reason that me and my family went through two weeks of hell because you couldn't take no for an answer. And when you decided to violate my wife like that, you could have killed her and our daughter. I hope that during your sentence, you get to know what she felt like when you decided to violate her." Troy said to Curt and to the rest of the courtroom.

"Mrs. Bolton, do you have anything to say?"

Gabriella nodded her head. She carefully placed Melina in Troy's arms as she stood up. Gloria nodded her head at Troy saying that Gabriella would be alright. Gabriella's knees were shaking as she approached the podium. People present in the courtroom could see that she was terrified of being so close to her rapist.

"I thought I could never hate a fellow human being. But that was before I met you. How could you do that to me?" Gabriella yelled tearfully. "What right do you have to do that to any other human being? I hope you never get the chance to put another woman through what you put me through."

"You're Honor?" a man asked standing up once Gabriella was through.

"Mr. Anderson, please."

Curt's father and mother walked up to the podium together. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other nervously thinking that they would try to make a final attempt at getting Curt off the hook. Curt smiled over at his parents thinking the same thing.

"You're Honor, we may be Curt's parents and we'll still love him but what he did to that beautiful young woman is unacceptable and unforgivable. We can't even begin to tell her and her family how deeply sorry we are for all the pain our son has put them through." Mr. Anderson stated. "And even though we are his parents, we ask that you show our son no leniency just because he is a son of a District Attorney."

"He desereves to do the maximum." Mrs. Anderson added tearfully.

There was a quiet murmur throughout the courtroom as the two people who were expected to ask for mercy for their son, requested him to get the maximum. Gabriella looked up at her husband in shock. Curt looked at his parents in shock and in anger as they went back to sit down once again.

"Mr. Anderson, is there anything you would like to say?" the judge asked Curt.

"Yes, You're Honor. I figure I've got nothing left to lose since my parents turned their backs on me." Curt said standing up. "Gabriella was the best screw I ever had. The way she felt when I moved within her was intoxicating."

"You are out of line, Mr. Anderson." the judge yelled as Gabriella began to sob silently.

"Her whimpers only made me want to do her even harder."

Troy couldn't stand it anymore. He jumped up out of his seat and began to charge towards Curt. Two court officers had to hold him back to keep him from actually killing him. They escorted him back to Gabriella. Gabriella grabbed Troy by the arm to keep him where he was and to seek comfort.

"Mr. Anderson, you are through." the judge told Curt banging his gavel loudly. "Mr. Longoworth, I suggest you silence your client right now."

Curt was pulled back down into his chair by his attorney. Gabriella turned her head into Troy's chest so she didn't have to look at Curt anymore. Troy held her close, trying to be strong for her.

"Mr. Anderson, please stand." the judge instructed. "I find that you have no regret for what you did to Mrs. Bolton, you're actions here proove that. I hereby sentence you to no less than forty five years and no more than sixty years in a maximum security facility to be decided by the state."

Gabriella let out a sob of relief. She hugged Melina close to her and kissed her daughter's head several times in between sobs. Troy held his wife in his own arms. Gloria smiled at the couple knowing that justice had been served.

"This court is adjourned." the judge announced.

* * *

**Well, I have one more chapter and then an epilogue. Thanks for everyone who read and a very big thank you to all who reviewed.**


	16. Moving On

**Here's the next chapter, thank you to all who had reviewed this story. Sorry for the long wait, it took me awhile to figure out how to write this one out.****

* * *

**

After getting past all the media, Troy and Gabriella finally made it to their apartment. Troy noticed that Gabriella was smiling for the first time since everything had happened. He smiled as Gabriella was singing to Melina. The soothing voice of her mother caused Melina to fall into a safe sleep. Gabriella carefully placed their sleeping daughter into her crib. She then walked into the bedroom she shared with her husband and looked at herself in the mirror. Something inside her told her it was time for her to try and be intimate with Troy once again. Maybe that could be the start of moving on for her. Gabriella quickly changed into a long red spaghetti strap nightgown and sprayed some perfume on before heading back into the living room. Troy was watching TV on the couch. He turned around when he heard Gabriella clear her throat.

"I think it's time to move past all this and look forward to our future." Gabriella whispered as she slowly walked towards him.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked cupping her face. "I don't want to rush you into this when you are not ready.

"I'm ready; I just need you to go slow."

"I want you to stop me if you don't feel comfortable at any point."

Gabriella nodded her head as she wrapped her hand around his thumb and pulled him back over to their large sofa. Troy gently lowered them both down onto the soft piece of furniture as their lips met gently at first and then began grow with hunger. Gabriella's soft fingers began to undo the buttons of Troy's shirt as Troy moved his hand over her body gently.His dress shirt was the first to drop to the floor and her nightgown followed soon after with Gabriella's permission.

"I love you so much." Gabriella whispered as she caressed Troy's face with her fingers. "When I was with him, all I wanted was for you to come and find me, to rescue me. Your face was all I could picture while I was delivering Melina."

"I'm so proud of you." Troy declared to her. "You delivered our daughter without any medication or help from me. My only regret was that I didn't go with the police officers when they went to get you."

" Troy, my mother told me that you were exhausted from worry. If I saw you enter into the room like that, I would have sent you home to get some sleep." Gabriella said as they both laughed.

Troy leant down and began to kiss his wife once again. Gabriella thread her fingers through his hair gently as their kisses grew passionately. Soon, both were stripped of the rest of their clothing. Troy could tell that Gabriella was scared due her visibly shaking body underneath her. He pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her quietly.

"No, just go slow." Gabriella answered.

Troy slowly began to push into her as he kept her eyes locked with his to see if there was any slight of discomfort in her eyes. When he could go no further, Gabriella closed her eyes and relished the feeling of her husband being inside her once again. He was the man who belonged with her this way. For the first time since being raped, Gabriella felt complete.

"You alright?" Troy asked brushing some of her hair away from her face. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, you're perfect." Gabriella told him smiling. "It's ok."

Troy slowly began to move within her as Gabriella realized that she missed being this intimate with the first and only man who held her heart. She gasped and moaned as the pleasure raced through her. Hearing those sounds come from her, Troy began to build up his pace. Both Mr. and Mrs. Bolton never realized how much they needed this until now. Neither one knew how much they depended on one another until now. They were each other's perfect half and only they could bring out the best of their partner out. Gabriella began to feel her climax coming on quickly. She gripped Troy's back as it neared ever closer. Her legs squeezed his hips as their movements sped up even faster. Gabriella gave a quiet cry of pleasure as she orgasmed with him. Troy froze above her as he burst inside of her. Husband and wife collapsed onto the couch as they bathed in their after glow.

"I forgot how you make me feel when you love me." Gabriella whispered as she looked up at him.

"And how do I make you feel?" Troy asked.

"Like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world."

"That's because you are."

"You always make me feel safe. And when I see you with Melina, I feel like I've just fallen more and more in love with you."

"Well, you two are my most precious treasures and I can't even begin to imagine life without the two of you. I came very close and I swear that we will never be separated like that ever again."

"I feel like I've finally moved on with my life. I now have nothing but my future with you and Melina to look forward to in our future."

"Speaking of the future, how long are we going to wait to give Melina a younger sibling?" Troy asked quietly.

"At least until we graduate. Come graduation day, we'll start for another baby." Gabriella answered as she straddled him. But that doesn't mean we can't practice first."

Two hours later, Melina woke up from her nap and was retrieved by her very happy parents. The family began to play in the living room together for the first time without the thought of the trial or Curt in their mind. Troy watched as Gabriella played with Melina's toes and realized that this is what he was meant to be. A husband to his soul mate and a father to their children. If they survived this whole ordeal Curt put them through, they could survive anything. Troy Bolton would see to that.

* * *

**Sorry if this was so short, but that's all I could think about. The next one is the last one. I'm so sad to see the end of this but it's like that old saying, all good things must come to an end.**


	17. A Love To Surpass Time

**Well guys, this is the end. The end of the long road. I want to thank everyone who reviewed especially HSMandChelseaFCfan who** **reviewed almost every single chapter and helped me with great feedback. Also, to everyone who emailed me telling me how much they enjoyed reading this. Thank you so much. Your reviews made me want to write something worth your reading. So with out further ado, here's the last chapter of 'You Can't Have Her'**

**

* * *

**

It was now Christmas break for Gabriella. Troy, however, had one basketball game to play before his break started and luckily it was against University of New Mexico. Gabriella and Melina would fly out with him and the team and the three of them would just go home with Troy's parents once the game was over. The trial had been over for three months and the nations fascitnation with them had dwindled. The family was able to get back to their normal lives. Gabriella was able to return to classes and lead a normal college life with her husband as the campus basketball star. Troy was quickly becoming a well know figure in college basketball. Even though he was on the news right after every game, his only wish was to be back at home with his wife and Melina. Melina was now a bouncy six month old little girl and the constant light of her parents lives. She was beginning to crawl and was curious about everything. She and her mother would attend all of Duke's home games and was both were considered to be the team's good luck charm. 

At the moment, Gabriella was walking out of the hotel the team was staying in and hailed a cab. Melina was in a winter coat and was safely nestled in her mother's arms. A Duke baseball hat was sitting sideways on top of her head allowing her to see. Gabriella opened the cab door and got in. She gave the driver the direction to go to the stadium and to let them out at the front entrance. Melina giggled at all the sights as they drove past buildings and people. Gabriella laughed at her daughter's reaction to new things. Melina always got excited when she got to ride in a car. Her mother would sing to her as she drove her to the hospital when the little girl needed a check up to keep her calm. When her father drove, Melina would be entertained by her mother by either playing with her feet or again just singing to her.

"Ba-Ba." Melina exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, we;re going to see basketball." Gabriella answered smiling.

"How old is she?" the cab driver asked.

"Six months." Gabriella answered as they pulled up to the stadium.

"She's a cutie."

"Thank you."

Gabriella paid him and got out of the car and headed inside. She showed her ticket and was allowed entry. People were already crowding the hallways excited for the big match up between the two teams. Gabriella knew that her firends and family were here somewhere. Sharpay had gone home the day after her last final while Zeke stayed behind to practice. Taylor and Chad flew in from California, while Jason, Kelsi and Ryan flew in from New York. This would be the first time the whole gang would be together since Troy and Gabriella's wedding a year ago and the first time they would get to meet Melina. Gabriella held Melina closer to her as she made her way through the crowd to get to her floor level seat. Her in-laws were already there and quickly greeted her and their granddaughter.

"You look wonderful." Mrs. Bolton said as she helped Gabriella take Melina's baby jacket off.

"Thank you." Gabriella said as she sat down.

"How was the flight?" Coach Bolton asked.

"Not too bad. Melina cried a little bit during the take off and landing because her ears were plugged up. But other than that, it was smooth sailing. How have you two been?"

"Good. We were realived when Curt's verdict came out that he was going to be in prison for the rest of his life possibly."

"Yeah, we were all relieved about that." Gabriella agreed.

* * *

An hour later, the game was into half time. Melina was bouncing in her grandfather's lap as she smiled excitedly. Gabriella saw Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay racing towards her. Gabriella stood up and hugged all three of them tightly. Coach Bolton stood up and handed her Melina to proudly show off. Taylor and Kelsi gushed over at much she looked like both Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella then reminded them that Melina's christening was on Christmas Even and she and Troy wanted them all there for it. All three girls agrred that they wouldn't miss it for the world. Melina recognized Sharpay and reached her hand out to her. The former Ice Queen felt her heart melt as her goddaughter played with her fingers.

* * *

After the basketball game, Gabriella quickly made her way out of the stadium so she could get Melina to bed. The baby was already sound asleep in her arms. Gabriella gently kissed the top of her head as she walked into the hotel and began the elevator ride up to the seventh floor where she and Troy were staying. The hotel room was nice and large and had a great view of the city lit up in Christmas lights. Melina was placed in her crib by her mother and covered up with her favorite blanket. Gabriella went to go change into her pajamas knowing Troy would be over in about an hour after he and the team had a celebratory dinner. Troy always brought back something for Gabriella after each dinner knowing she would not be able to cook or would be to tired to. 

Troy walked into the room and found Gabriella watching 'It's Christmas Charlie Brown' as she rested on their bed. Gabriella smiled up and him and got up and jumped into his arms almost knocking her food out of his hand. Troy chuckled as their lips met. Gabriella squealed quietly as he pinched her behind lovingly.

"Don't." she whispered. "We're gonna wake Melina. Go into the bathroom."

Troy placed the food onto the chest and carried Gabriella into the bathroom. Gabriella turned the shower on and both quickly shed their clothes and got in. Gabriella was pressed up against the wall as her husband began to kiss her passionately. She moaned at the onslaught of his hands. Troy picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he entered her. Gabriella gasped loudly as he began to move in and out of her. Her fingers raked across his back as the pleasure overtook her. After that first time after her rape, their intimacy had returned to almost what they had before. Troy always loved her with his whole heart and never used her just for his pleasure, he always tried to give her much more pleasure before he sought his own pleasure. Gabriella loved him with her whole heart and knew that there would never be another person she ever wanted to know as deeply as she knew Troy. Troy was her perfect half and the love of her life. He gave her the most beautiful little girl and his love for a lifetime.

"I love you." Gabriella whispred as she shook from her orgasm.

"I love you." Troy replied barely getting it over the raining water from the shower.

Both Troy and Gabriella Bolton got over more opstacles than anyone would ever dream of going through during their first year of marriage. By passing those, both knew that no matter what else happened in life they would get through them together. Their kind of love did not come around as often as people think. Their love was a love that would surpass the end of time.

**The End**


End file.
